Comatose
by It'sNotUnusual
Summary: Kurt gets in a coma after a bad car accident, and, lying motionless in the hospital, he can hear everything. Every tear, every whispered word, every plea of love. Future!Fic. Klaine. Incomplete.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So I was reading some fanfics, and I came across one which I found quite flawed in the actual medical side of things (not gonna name and shame). And then I remembered a book I loved when I was about 8, 9? About a coma patient, Cool, Michael Morpurgo if anyone's interested. **

**And this was born. This is just a prologue, just to see how much interest I get etc.**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related. Yes, it is a shame. **

Kurt and Blaine had been married for nearly two years, but together six years before that. And they really hadn't been happier.

Blaine was working for a self-established law firm, while Kurt was in fashion design. They had a respectably sized flat, and a too-energetic dog. Their life, in a contrast to high school, was uneventful. They'd gotten through college, they both had stable jobs, and they'd left all the New Directions drama and Ohio homophobia behind the second they stepped off that plane in New York.

Even if Kurt sometimes looked back on Lima nostalgically, or if Blaine held three-way bittersweet Skype conversations with Wes and David, they never regretted coming to New York, and they definitely didn't regret getting married. Not for a second.

* * *

><p>"I'm taking Katy out for a walk!" Kurt called to his husband, muttering under his breath, "Even though she's your damn dog."<p>

"OK!" Blaine called back, leafing through his briefcase. "God, where's it gone?"

The two year old golden retriever bounded to the door, hopelessly full of energy, as was normal for her at seven in the morning. If it wasn't so cute it really would be annoying as hell.

Kurt clipped the obnoxiously pink leash to Katy's collar, grumbling – as he did every morning, and in no kind of seriousness whatsoever – that Blaine really couldn't have chosen a more flamboyant colour for her. Like people weren't already going to judge when they saw two men walking a dog together and occasionally kissing.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt pulled the practically bouncing dog out of the door, but still not able to fight the small smile that always crept onto his face at her antics. Despite all his grumbling, the dog really had grown on him.

"You know what, Katy? Let's go for a drive. Then you can run around the park all you like and leave Daddy Kurt in peace. How about that? I like that idea. In you get."

He practically pushed her into the car; not that he cared. She was just a dog, and a particularly stubborn one at that. She wasn't going to break at being handled a bit too roughly once.

He plugged in his iPod, and they set off. On the backseat, Katy was trying to move around, but there wasn't enough space and the car was going too quickly. The imploring eyes she sent his direction every time she was forced to sit down again was one of the cutest things he'd seen from her in quite a while.

Kurt's phone – attached to an earpiece for safety, because Blaine was a little crazy about that sort of thing – started ringing.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Hey, love." It was Blaine. Of course. He always called five minutes later to check they hadn't fallen off the bridge or attacked by a psychopath or something outrageous like that. ('It happens!' he'd said, which _was _true, but the probability of it happening was just so unlikely…)

"No, we're not dead. But I am taking her to the park."

"Kurt." Blaine tutted. "You need to let her exercise."

"She will exercise. In the park."

"Fine. Have fun. I love you."

"I love you too." Smiling, Kurt hung up, and that was when he saw it. Some drunk person was driving the opposite way, in his lane. It was going to be a head-on collision.

Kurt knew it was happening half a second before it did. There was no space, no time to swerve. And then the sound of splintering glass filled his ears and he and Katy were flung upside down.

_I love you, Blaine. _

**A/N: Yeah. So. That was just the prologue, but what did you think? **

**Review! **

**i.n.u. xx **


	2. Blaine

**A/N: Hi! So here we actually commence with the real story. Because I have no knowledge of medical procedures (at all), and I'm really lazy, I'm just gonna do the absolute necessities. So I have skipped over a bit of time in this chapter – mainly in the middle, actually. So yeah. :) **

**The first bit is Blaine's POV, and then it's Kurt. **

**Disclaimer: I own naught. **

They'd been out an hour, and Blaine was starting to worry. Kurt had never been out with Katy for more than half an hour, and he'd always claimed that he loathed the dog. So why was this taking so long?

Sighing, Blaine shoved the papers back into his briefcase. Kurt had just lost track of time. There was a traffic jam, or something like that. He needed to stop worrying unnecessarily. Nothing had happened. They were all fine.

And he was just about to walk out of the door, towards his office, when the phone rang. There. He needed to stop worrying. That would be Kurt, telling him he was delayed. Reassuring him. Because however much Blaine fussed, Kurt knew he worried and called in case he'd be late.

"Hello?"

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel?"

"Speaking."

"This is Bellevue Hospital Center. We have you as the emergency contact for Kurt Anderson-Hummel?"

And Blaine froze.

XxXxX

There was an annoying beeping in the background. Kurt could hear it all, he could somehow _sense _that he was in a hospital, that he was hooked to machines but he couldn't feel, couldn't move, couldn't wake up. His brain, despite everything, was still awake. His brain was still alive.

There was a soft voice, and another, more familiar voice – though this one was panicked, it calmed Kurt down slightly. He really wanted to be able to look at them, both of them. He wanted to be able to smile and tell them that it was all okay.

And Kurt can feel his touch, feel him holding his hand. He didn't think he'd be able to, but he can. It makes Kurt want to cry; and then, of course, he remembers that he can't.

"I don't know if you can hear me… God I hope so, Kurt. I really do. Because you need to hear this. You need to… I'd give up Katy. I'd give up Katy to have you back, and you know how much I love that dog. You wouldn't even _be_ here… we wouldn't be going through this if it wasn't for her.

"But I swear, I'm going to stay. I'm not going to leave you alone… because I can't. I can't let you slip away. I don't know how I'd live with myself if you did… because if I'd put more effort into looking after that dog, then maybe you wouldn't be here… God, Kurt. I'm so sorry." And it was Blaine's rambling, always so endearing, that made Kurt want to move, even for a second, to let him know that Kurt was still here. That he wasn't going anywhere, that he wasn't going to leave Blaine alone either.

The beeping was still in the background, but it had seemed to dissolve into nothing. Kurt could make it almost disappear, at least. Why should he concentrate on being annoyed by it when his beautiful Blaine was so hurt?

There was a small sniff, and Blaine started talking again. "D'you remember… I don't know how it came up. But I made you promise something. Please, don't break it, Kurt. Because I'd do anything for you, you know that… and I don't think I know how to lose you. Not now I've had you for so long."

Of course Kurt could remember his promise. How could he not? He remembered every conversation they had.

"_Kurt?" Blaine's head is resting on his shoulder, exhausted. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Promise me something? And promise to keep it forever?" _

"_Anything." _

"_Promise you'll always be here, please." _

"_I married you, Blaine." He laughs quietly, not unkind. "I think the vows sort of covered that." _

"_Yeah… I know. But look at how many weddings dissolve." _

"_That's not going to happen to us." _

"_Just… just promise? _

"_I promise. I promise I'll never leave you." _

And Kurt was damned if he was breaking that.

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's short (just under 700 words). :/ But it seemed like a good place to stop it at, and hopefully some other chapters are coming soon. I'm really bad at updating (except for Klexting, which is prewritten), and RL does tend to bog me down a bit. But bear with me! I'll get around to my stories eventually. :) **

**Review? **

**i.n.u. xx **


	3. Quinn

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with 'Quinn'. And to those who read JNB, I **_**am **_**getting around to it. **

**Slowly. :P **

**I have written two sentences! Yay! Well… you know, I'm just gonna shut up now. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own naught. **

He could hear her soft voice whispering to the nurses. Words drifted to him, in this desperate vegetable state. 'Comatose' and 'crying' and 'Blaine' stood out in particular – but of course. He knew that Blaine had stayed up with him all night… well, tried to. Carole must have made him go home at some point. And now Quinn was here. He'd always have expected Mercedes to come first, but then again, she did live in California. It was on the other side of the country.

It was a strange feeling. He was blind and unmoving, but he could still hear, and he could still remember what she looked like. So by drawing on his memories, and listening to her voice, it was almost like he could still see her now.

"Hey, Kurt," Quinn whispered, taking his hand. "How are you?" As soon as she said it, she laughed slightly to herself. "Oh, sorry. Stupid question. I forgot. People keep saying I live in the past, and that I should stop, but the past was easier. You were awake for one thing, and it was all so much simpler."

Well, Kurt thought, that wasn't strictly true. For that time they'd been friends as teenagers, Quinn had seemed broken. Broken by Puck, and then unwanted because of all the baggage she had. Even now, when she was in Yale, she hadn't had a boyfriend for a while. Really, she was being quite facile about it all, but he didn't mind. Quinn's simplicity was much wanted right now.

"Blaine's beating himself up over you to no end, Kurtie. All I can say is that that guy must really love you, because the only sleep he's got is on the plastic chairs outside. He refused, Kurt. He refused to go anywhere while you were still here. Don't you ever let him go, OK?"

A new wave of guilt washed over Kurt as Quinn told him about Blaine. This was his fault. Blaine wouldn't be out there, practically destroying his body, if Kurt wasn't here in this stupid, _stupid_ coma. Somehow, Blaine didn't know yet that Kurt wasn't going down without a fight. He was still a Hummel, and nobody pushes the Hummels around, especially not annoying comas like this one.

Quinn sighed, and he could hear her chair scraping back on the floor. "Your dad probably wants to come in. I should…"

Kurt wasn't listening anymore. A burning sensation was filling him, and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't concentrate on anything except the fire enveloping his body.

"Kurt? Kurt! Help! HELP! _HELP!" _

* * *

><p>Blaine had curled up on two of the hospital seats, not caring how crappy he looked, flipping through his phone. He probably had 150 panicked emails from work, but they could cope without him. And if they couldn't, frankly, Blaine didn't care. He was staying here for Kurt, and nothing, absolutely nothing, was going to drag him away.<p>

Quinn's shout broke his thoughts. "Help! HELP! _HELP!_"

Blaine leapt up and sprinted towards Kurt's room, panic consuming him. Quinn looked terrified, Kurt's machines wildly beeping. The cacophony would have been annoying if it hadn't been Kurt's life that depended on them.

Blaine had never been more scared in his life.

* * *

><p>Amelia Clarkson looked at the register, smiling. This was the part she liked the most, without a doubt. She picked up the phone and called them, but when they didn't answer, the voice mail she left for them seemed so hollow in comparison to telling them live.<p>

"Hi, Kurt and Blaine. This is Amelia Clarkson from Katterfield Adoptions. I'm just calling to let you know that your adoption has come through, and please could you call me back so that we can discuss details? Thank you!"

Yes, definitely hollow.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel had always had his doubts. What father wants to see his child go? And there had always been that niggling piece of doubt, that Blaine was just a good actor, and he was going to mess with Kurt the second they were out of Burt's sight and protection.<p>

But it hadn't happened. Because every time he called, Kurt sounded happy. Kurt didn't sound abused or anything like that, and whenever they visited, he could tell Kurt and Blaine still looked at each other with the same light that they had looked at each other when they were teenagers.

It had calmed Burt's heart a little, but not completely. He still had that trouble letting Kurt go, after what had happened to Corinna. He didn't want to lose the last tie to his late wife, because some idiot thought he was vulnerable.

But as he thought it, Burt knew it was ridiculous. Because Blaine wasn't an idiot, but first and foremost, he cared too much. Burt knew he speeded to get to Kurt when Kurt was upset, and that had calmed Burt too. Blaine was good to his son.

None of that was what persuaded him, in the end. It was just now, watching Blaine in the waiting room. He'd curled into himself, and refused to talk to anyone, almost constantly crying with worry. Quinn hadn't been yelling for help for two seconds when he'd jumped up and sprinted into the room, immediately concerned.

Burt had got up slowly, disentangling himself from Carole's arm. He bent down to pick up Blaine's discarded phone, which was lucky enough to not have a crack in the screen, considering how roughly Blaine had dropped it. Burt was ashamed, but he had to admit that even after all the proof that Blaine was going to be around for a long time, he still had a tiny, minute piece of doubt.

But Kurt's smiling face looking up at him from Blaine's phone, and Blaine jumping to action as soon as Quinn called in a panic, finally persuaded him all the way.

Because a guy who was only here for sex or whatever would not have a photo gallery on his phone, full of his son, called 'Beautiful'.

**A/N: Don't like that ending. But whatever. :) **

**Next chapter: **_**Blaine's Second Visit **_

**Review? **

**i.n.u. xx **


	4. Blaine's Second Visit

**A/N: Here we are, Blaine's Second Visit. **

**Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

The machines had returned to their normal beeping, a sound Blaine Anderson-Hummel had never thought would be reassuring but reassured him all the same It meant that there was still a chance that Kurt would recover, that he would come back and they could finally adopt a child.

And get rid of Katy. That was out of the question. He loved the dog, he really did, but Kurt was on the brink of death – something Blaine was really trying not to think about. But neither of them would be here in Bellevue if it wasn't for that _idiot _dog.

He hated her – he really, truly did. If he lost Kurt, the most important thing to him, he could never forgive her. Never.

Blaine had never felt more guilty about anything.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, honey?" Blaine again. He'd missed Blaine. His arms were starting to feel cold, unused. He wanted to be able to move them again for two minutes. He wanted to hug Blaine tightly and to feel Blaine's arms around him, to feel safe and protected but most of all <em>loved<em>.

He was forgetting what it felt like to be loved.

"I miss you, Kurt. I know you're _right here_, but it doesn't feel the same. It's like I'm talking to you on the phone, or when you're asleep. You're there, but not. only… on the phone, I've heard your voice in the last minute, I can hear your brathing. There's nothing, not here, and I've never wanted you or needed you more than I do now, Kurt, never." Blaine took a deep, shaky breath, and Kurt didn't need to be abel to see to know that Blaine was wiping the tears away quickly, still trying to keep appearances up. "When there was that problem with the IV just now… God, Kurt. You have _no _idea how terrified I was. The longer you stay here scares me… because wh… what if that's why I lose you? That's why I'm so scared. Please, _please_ wake up soon? Then we can go back to talking to Katterfield and getting Jessie. We've… we've g-got the rest of our l-liv-lives together, so please don't leave m-me yet, okay? I love you."

Blaine pressed a soft kiss to the top of Kurt's head, before sitting down in the chair by his bed – Kurt recognised the wooden squeaz – and retook his hand tightly. "I'm not leaving you. I'm not going to leave you until I have to, okay darling? Through sickness and through health."

Kurt wanted to cry.

* * *

><p>Burt had been waiting for carole to get back from visiting Finn and his wife Valerie in North Carolina, so that they could go in and talk to Kurt together.<p>

But when Carole (and Finn and Valerie) had gotten to New York, Quinn had been in there talking to him. They'd meant to go in straight after her. But then came that issue with the IV, and now Blaine was pouring his heart out.

"Poor boy," Carole murmured, taking her head off of Burt's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Blaine. Poor boy. This has to be heartbreaking for him."

"Mmm," Burt said, his eyes flicking down to Blaine's phone still in his lap. The guy was admirable, really. He was a lawyer (or solicitor, or something like that. Burt couldn't really remember.) yet he'd managed to put his whole life on hold for Kurt. At the same time, Burt was considering pushing him out of the hospital and forcing him into a cab to go home. Blaine needed to sleep in his own house and eat a half-decent dinner; at least for one night.

Burt looked down at Kurt, laughing at something behind the camera, and finally, an idea that might actually work came to him.

XxXxX

Mercedes Kidron was happy.

She had a loving husband, two sons – Callum three, and Stephen, six months. Sometimes she talked to Kurt on the phone, but Blaine had never once thought to call himself, and so when Kurt offered to put him on the phone, she'd always made up some excuse and hung up. She knew it was childish, and if she wanted to talk to Blaine, she could always call him herself, but she still didn't.

She never checked her email – no-one emailed her now there was Facebook and all of that. Even her phone only had her work email on it.

But when Finn, a guy she hadn't talked to in who knows how long, texted her, saying 'Check your home email!' Mercedes did.

Remarkably, even with all her inactivity, her email hadn't been closed down. Mercedes scanned the screen, and to her massive guilt realised that her inbox was full of emails from Blaine. So he _had _tried to talk to her.

The top email, also from Blaine, was called 'URGENT READ ASAP'. The feeling of anxiety starting to build up in Mercedes' stomach, she opened the message and started to read.

Dear All,

I thought I should let you all known that Kurt was caught in a car crash, and is now in a comatose state. He's now in Bellevue Hospital Center, but please come visit him if you can. The doctors say that anything, a familiar voice, a fond memory, can bring him around. He needs you right now, more than ever.

Sincerely,

Blaine Anderson-Hummel.

Mercedes shut the computer down and started packing.

* * *

><p>Blaine reached over to the radio sitting on the side, turning it on, wanting something to fill the silence – apart from the beeping of the monitors, which didn't really count anyway.<p>

No – what he wanted was for Kurt to open his beautiful eyes again and say something. Like _that _was going to happen. He wasn't waking up.

The radio was playing an alternate rock station. Blaine – to his surprise – recognised it. It was from 2011 or so.

Please don't leave me, Kurt. I need you.

_Just crash, fall down. I'll wrap you my arms around you now. Just crash, it's our time now to make this work second time around… _

**A/N: Awww, my Blainers. **

**Anyway. Next chapter: _Burt & Carole _**

**Review? **

**INU xx **


	5. Burt & Carole

**A/N: Wow. OK, so I know it's been so long since I updated this. But here we are, as promised. Burt & Carole. I just felt like writing this, and here we are.:) **

**Cheers to my lovely beta, In The Loft. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

It had been hours. Hours and hours of waiting, of watching Blaine's slow torture. But finally, they'd managed to get in to see Kurt just before the hospital shut the doors to visitors. And New York was expensive, especially the hotels. They couldn't stay too long, regardless of how long they wanted to.

Burt pushed the door open slowly, Carole was just behind him, apprehensive of what his son was going to look like. So this was what it had been like for him when the situations were reversed in his junior year. Kurt just looked so vulnerable, lying there, machines beeping around him non-stop. It would be so easy for someone to sabotage it – to pull the plug on Kurt.

But they wouldn't do that, even though Burt knew that it was hardly rare. Because Kurt was a fighter, and he'd come back to them long before the hospital would offer that option to Blaine.

That was what scared Burt the most. His baby was now an adult, and so Burt had no claim anymore. Especially since he was married, it would be Blaine who'd sign off on that paper for them to take Kurt off of life support. Of course, Burt would have strong words to say against it, but he didn't have the last say. Blaine did – fair enough. He _was _the kid's husband, after all.

Burt slowly sat down in the chair by Kurt's bed, taking his cold hand and holding it securely as Carole walked to the other side and sat down in the second chair, gently brushing Kurt's hair out of his eyes – hair that hadn't got any less mad since high school.

"Hey, kiddo," Burt started, clearing his voice as he felt the tears pressing against his eyes. "Long time no see."

XxXxX

It took all of Quinn and two nurses' best efforts, but finally they managed to force Blaine out of the hospital and out into the carpark. Quinn wrapped her arms around Blaine's waist, squeezing tightly, and feeling slightly better when she felt him hug her back.

"It's going to be okay, Blaine," she whispered into his ear. "Kurt's not going to go out like this. The sheer lack of drama will bring him back. Go home. Get some rest. Go to work. You'll feel better, I promise." She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before pulling out of the embrace and walking off slowly towards her car.

Blaine exhaled heavily, watching her go. She didn't understand, but how could he explain it to her? The utter despondency at seeing Kurt lying there, his skin becoming more and more pallid as he spent hour upon hour in that coma. It was horrendous. Blaine didn't know if he could stand it any more.

XxXxX

It seemed like everyone who came in here wanted to make him cry. Now his dad and Carole were talking to him, and it was better for his emotions than Blaine, but only marginally.

"You were the sweetest baby, kiddo," his dad was saying. "And I know you hate hearing this, but you're never going to let me tell you otherwise, so I might as well say it now."

"Burt…" Carole admonished.

"If he can hear us – and the doctors said it was likely – then everyone else is going to be depressing him. Might as well make the boy laugh… So, kiddo, as I was saying, you were the sweetest little thing. Had a pair of lungs on you, still do of course, but you'd just sit there and stare at your mom quietly. You wouldn't say a word and if she was there, you'd be so nice and quiet. It was so odd – you could be bawling your heart out, but the minute she came in, you'd just… shut up. It really was the strangest thing."

Kurt knew he protested these stories, but that was mainly because Blaine was always around and Blaine didn't want to listen to stories about Kurt as a kid. It wasn't why he was there. But secretly, he did love the stories. His dad told them so well, and it was nice listening to them. His mom always starred, and anything to be closer to her was welcome.

Carole had taken over. "Hi, darling," she whispered. "You could wake up at anything, they say, so I think Blaine talked to all your old friends to try and get them up here. You'll be alright. You're strong, darling, you're going to pull through, okay?"

Kurt didn't listen to anything else. It was all the same, and he'd heard it non-stop from Blaine. Not that he didn't care or appreciate it, not in the slightest, it was just that he was tired.

And so, trapped in his comatose state, Kurt slipped into as much of a sleep as someone bound like he was could.

XxXxX

Sighing, Amelia Clarkson picked up the phone again, dialing the familiar number for what must have been the twentieth time. "Hi Kurt and Blaine. Sorry to bother you so much, but I really do need to hear from you. As you know, at Katterfield Adoptions we do have to keep the child's best interests in mind, and so if we don't hear from you soon, we will have to – as harsh as it sounds – move onto the next family, as it is of the utmost importance that we give Jessica a home as soon as possible. Please, _please _give me a call back."

XxXxX

As Blaine finally stumbled into their flat at 11 p.m., being forced to pull over to the hard shoulder several times on his journey home to just sob, the phone flashing wildly with unheard messages.

Blaine, with some trepidation, pressed the button to start it playing. "Hi, Kurt and Blaine," the phone started, making the woman's voice sound more tinny than it probably was. "This is Amelia Clarkson from Katterfield Adoptions – "

Blaine shoved the handset off the table when he heard that, not caring as it skidded across the floor, collided with the door leading to the living room and shattered, beyond repair or any hope of hearing any of the other saved messages.

Blaine stumbled to the couches, grabbing Kurt's light blue cashmere blanket on the way and huddling under it to go to sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear going into their room – it would remind him too much of Kurt's state.

Blaine knew that he was acting like Kurt was already dead, and that wasn't going to happen. Kurt _was _going to pull through, and he was going to come back to him. There was no other option.

Curling the blanket towards him, Blaine inhaled Kurt's scent, letting it lull him to a subdued sleep.

**A/N: So… yeah. Hope you enjoyed this, after who knows how long of a hiatus.**

**Next: Noelle. **

**Review? **

**Imogen xx **


End file.
